Autumn's Low Light
by stylacarling1129
Summary: Miko Aki is another task force member who is close to L. LXOC. Rated for suggestive adult themes. Better than it sounds. Or so I think. I'll leave you guys to be the judge of that. R&R everybody!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It belongs strictly to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on a fan fiction website, don't you think?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miko, the only female member of the task force in charge of the Kira case besides Misa Amane, who actually seemed to care if the serial killer ever got caught, unlike the teen celebrity (who seemed to busy worshiping her oh-so-beloved boyfriend, praising him for his intelligence and setting up dates in the least expected and unsuitable moments to do anything to elaborate with the case) was now sitting in front of her desk with a pile of documents examining each one meticulously in search of anything that could be used as evidence or clue.

She sighed as she set apart the document with the other pile of looked through documents, which was relatively small compared to the other humongous pile that was yet to be taken a look.

Miko Aki was certainly, the only member of the task force that you could say was working as hard as L on the case.

That was probably what made them get along so well. He liked that she didn't give up easily, and that she put her all into any task that she wants to accomplish and doesn't slack around like some of the other team members.

Not that he could blame them, either. They had all been working exhaustively and it's normal for someone to get tired and want to rest…

…it just didn't seem to matter to them as much as it mattered to him or Miko.

The other factor that collaborated in their friendship was their likes for sweets.

L was a sugar-holic, who didn't eat anything else but sweets like candy, ice cream, fruits… you name it.

Though Miko _did_ eat other things that people would consider normal, she _did_ share L's fascination for sweets at some point, and they could just get together to discuss their progress on the case as eating a chocolate fudge sundae.

Miko made a gesture with her hand to take the document on top of the unseen pile, but stopped herself.

She turned her head to the digital clock on her night stand.

12:37 am.

Even _she_ understood that she had to have some kind of rest to be able to keep up the next day.

She reluctantly got inside the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

L watched from the control room into one of the many screens that displayed the many rooms in the building.

"Finally!" exclaimed Mogi as he took a peek at the same screen.

"I was beginning to think she wasn't human!" he joked.

"Well, I guess that's Miko for you." Collaborated Matsuda as he rubbed his left eye with his knuckles "I wished _I_ could last that long going through boring documents--"

"Those boring documents may be the key to solving the Kira case, Matsuda." L interrupted suddenly, still with his eyes glued on the screen.

"Yeah…! I mean… I didn't mean to…" stuttered a now fully awake Matsuda.

L got closer to the screen and wiped it with his fingers.

'_You did a good job today, Miko'_ he thought, as he saw the girl roll to the other side unconsciously.

* * *

…**Next Morning…**

L knocked on Miko's door.

Some ruffling was heard from the other side before the door was answered.

"Hi!" She said smiling openly at him "Come on in!"

And so he did.

"I'm almost done. Yesterday I began kind of slow, but now I only have like 35 more documents to go!"

"I'm glad you rested." L suddenly noted.

Miko made eye contact with him. She smiled again.

"Come on, L. Those cameras were made for security reasons only, not for you to keep me in eternal vigilance."

"I don't. And I don't need to. You work hard, harder than any other team member. If there's someone I should keep an eye on, it's probably Matsuda."

"Hah. Maybe you should keep both eyes on him while you're at it." Miko joked.

L looked at her strangely.

"Are you… feeling well?"

Miko blinked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said quietly as he focused on his shoes with no expression on his face.

He was never too good in expressing his feelings, but the single fact that he had actually asked her how she was feeling told her enough.

She smiled kindly as she got closer to him.

"I'm alright. You don't need to worry. _I_ should be the one asking you these questions. I've never seen you sleep. I know a human can't stay alive for too long without sleeping, which only tells me that either you're not human, or your sleeping time is the smallest amount."

L's eyes slowly made their way to Miko's.

Right then, Miko pressed her lips against L's.

Miko felt L freeze at first, but then they were both in a loving embrace.

She ran her fingers through L's hair, and he gripped her even more tightly, their lips never parting.

They both started to try walking sloppily, in an almost comical way.

They tripped on the bed, and went on kissing.

She took her sweater off, as he did his typical white simple shirt.

She was left with a simple white tank top, as he had nothing under that shirt but his bare chest.

They continued kissing.

He gripped the blanket tightly. She moved her hand to where his was. They both held hands tightly.

* * *

Mogi was sitting in L's place, in front of the screens, reviewing the files once more when he heard a moan.

This alarmed him. It was Miko's voice!

"What the…" he exclaimed above a whisper.

There was another one.

He left what he was doing and searched the screens.

"What is it?" asked Aizawa.

"I don't know." Muttered Mogi as he went through the screens, desperate.

What was happening? Had something happened? Was she hurt?

There was another moan.

Aizawa walked over to the screens and Yagami father turned from his section to see what was going on.

He finally found the screen that showed Miko's room, and zoomed on it.

There was not much to be seen. The covers covered everything on the bed, but what they could distinctly see was the outstanding, familiar, black, shaggy hair of a known detective…

"I-Is that…?" Mogi narrowed his eyes.

"…L?" finished Matsuda, who had suddenly decided to appear.

All of their eyes widened as comprehension made its way to their brains.

All of their faces were suddenly covered by different shades of red.

"What do they… think they're… doing!?" Aizawa said between clenched teeth.

"What do _you_ think they're doing?" asked Matsuda jokingly with a grin on his face.

"But what do… what… what…!?"

"Should we… like… stop this?"

"Yeah, right. It's not like… I mean they _are_ legally adults…"

"_Barely_ adults you mean!"

"In any case, we can't do anything! What, are you saying we should call to their rooms or something? And if we did, what would we say?"

"Well, I don't KNOW! BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"I think that's--"

The screen suddenly went black.

"Huh?" they all wondered in unison.

It wasn't long before their eyes all focused on a man of advanced age who was responsible for the blackout.

"Wa… ta… ri…?" They all seemed surprised to see L's loyal assistant, who barely showed himself except in occasions when L called for him or had gathered vital information for the Kira case.

"I'm sorry, gentleman, but I believe that that moment was private."

He then proceeded to sit on a chair nearby. Probably to make sure no one turned the screen on again.

Aizawa seemed to be the most shocked person in the room for Watari's response to the present situation.

"But… Watari… don't you think we should do something about…?"

"Like what?" asked the old man calmly as he looked at him over his glasses and raised his eyebrows.

"Well…"

"I think they're both old enough to decide what to do in their spare time. That a group of middle aged men decide to shove their noses in the matter is another thing entirely."

He added, as he took a newspaper that was on the desk next to him and focused on it.

All of the other men's faces turned even redder, if that was possible.

* * *

L collapsed over Miko, as they both breathed heavily. His head resting over Miko's shoulder.

Miko kissed somewhere between L's neck and ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

L turned to see her.

She looked right into L's big dark brownish eyes.

His expression was so innocent.

"I… love you too."

Miko smiled and kissed him once again tenderly. He responded rather passionately pressing her against the bed.

He parted after a moment, leaving his forehead against hers.

"Sorry." He said in an almost inaudible way.

She laughed a little.

"It's ok. You don't have apologize for anything."

She reached for his chin, but he had already turned to see her again.

"I was thinking… you should know… my name… I want you to call me by my name…"

She shook her head slightly and put a finger on his lips.

"I… don't want you to feel obliged to tell me anything just because we shared this."

"I don't feel obliged; I want you to be able to call me by my name"

"Nevertheless…" She continued. She smiled again.

"I have an idea. When the Kira case is over… when you solve it… if you still wanna tell me your name, I'll have no objections."

He looked at her. Everything was so beautiful about her. Her smile. Her face. Her hair.

Absolutely everything.

He brushed a pale and bony finger over her cheek.

"Until then…" he whispered, before kissing her ever so gently.

He laid on his back, and she laid on his chest. Both bound in a tight embrace.

They both slept for what seemed like hours, first time for L.


End file.
